The present invention relates to rear derailleurs for bicycle gears, of the type comprising an upper body which can be fixed to the frame of the bicycle, a lower body carrying transmission means for the bicycle chain, and an articulated parallelogram joint which connects the lower body to the upper body, the joint including a pair of connecting rods whose ends are articulated to the upper body and to the lower body respectively.